Eve Matthews
'''Evelyn "Eve" Matthews '''is a main character in Storymode. After the death of her parents, she sets out seeking revenge, and holds Prospero responsible for their death. Biography Background Hunting the Yeti Seeking vengeance, Eve began to hunt the Yeti. She tracked it to Mount Chiliad, where she spent considerable time hunting it. At one time she found it by the Chiliad cabin, and fired off many rounds at it with her rifle, but unfortunately she lost it. After hearing lots of gunfire coming from the mountains summit, she went to investigate. When she eventually arrived, she found the Yeti about to kill CJ. However, she managed to stop it with a sniper round to the head, and then she promptly disappeared to avoid CJ finding her. She waited around on the mountain for a while, trying to decide how to dispose of the Yeti. She came up with a plan to burn it, but as she went to put her plan into action, she was interrupted by the arrival of a Prospero car. As she watched, Agents investigated the corpse of the Yeti, and then called in a helicopter which arrived and took the Yeti away to a Site "Sierra-Sierra-Oscar".Finding The Yeti Hunting Leatherface After killing the Yeti, Eve set out for a new target: Leatherface. She arrived at The Panopticon after CJ had, and found him knocking Leatherface to the floor. Wanting to make sure Leatherface was dead, and wanting to make her presence known, she sniped Leatherface in the head. As CJ ran to take cover, she shouted to CJ that she meant him no harm, and that she would have shot him on Mount Chiliad if she did. She then left, leaving CJ unable to find her.A Face of Leather Hunting Jason Afterwards, she set out to kill Jason Voorhees at the Back o' Beyond cabin. She had great difficulty finding him, and by the time that she did, Jason had the upper hand. He chased her out of the cabin. She began to run away with Jason in pursuit, but before Jason could reach her, CJ knocked him to the ground with a sniper shot to the head. Eve and CJ then talked, with Eve accusing Prospero of being responsible for causing the myths appear, something which CJ denied. She also bought up about the myths being taken away after he kills them, aiming to use it against him, but fell short when he knew nothing about it. Seeking to prove it, she took him the The Panopticon, where they witnessed Agents taking away Leatherface in a helicopter. CJ then gave her his number, and urged her to contact him if she found anything.On the Trail Heart of the Woods Wanting to enter Back o' Beyond to look for her mother and father, but being emotionally unable to do so, she decided to get CJ to accompany her. Under the guise of having found something, she called him to the outer edge of Back o' Beyond to meet her. The two discuss what has happened since they last met, and CJ tells her about the tracking device plan. She takes him down to the Bloodpool, where they discover a beaten-up Sadler as well as a body. Eve runs down screaming, with CJ following close behind. She tells him that the body is her mothers, and that the car is their family car. CJ then finds her mother's locket on the ground, and hands it to her. He suggests that they leave and offers to drive, but as they begin to leave, the Sadler activates and tries to kill them. Eventually they managed to stop the car by destroying it, and they then left the area, with CJ dropping her off at her house. Trivia List of Appearances * X-Files IV Storymode * X-Files IV: Retribution Gallery EveCharOrig.jpg EveChar.jpg Desktop 03.25.2017 - 00.09.31.38.jpg Desktop 03.25.2017 - 00.10.06.44.jpg Desktop 03.25.2017 - 00.11.22.51.jpg Category:Characters Category:Retribution References